2060
by fireseed
Summary: The world has been taken over by alien mutant robot type creatures known as robocytes. Five highly skilled fighters are tasked with destroying all the robocytes and tracking down the mad scientist who released the virus that made these beasts what they are now. Please note that because this book is set in the future, new words have been created.
1. Chapter 1

It was becoming entirely obvious. The fire age was now in full swing. Many people had either lost their lives or been infected by the athyra 186 virus and turned into robocytes. Wilhite and Spyro will battling fiercely with a 150 strong tribe of newly infected robocytes; they were very highly experienced soldiers. Spyro had been working in the military base for as long as he could remember. Wilhite, on the other hand, had only just started 19 years ago, but he was very heavily trained.

The robocytes' blinding light beams set the skies alight like fireworks. The roaring and crashing sound of fortzite drones flying by and dropping their bombs shook the ground like an earthquake. Sixty, Syke and Triber were stood side by side, fighting off screaming herds of robocytes.  
"Just look at the size of these creatures!" Shouted Sixty  
"They're huge and very hard to take out!" Screamed triber, spearing one in the thigh.  
"They're gaining on us and we're out of ammo!" Wilhite cried. "We'll have to retreat and resupply our weapons."

Although it took them 6 hours to get to the shelter, their weapons were resupplied and recharged in 15 minutes. It was almost nightfall. Robocytes were firing light beams and fireballs from all directions. "Syke, our base is under attack. Call a fortribe immediately." Snapped Triber.  
"Right away Triber!" Exclaimed Syke. "560! 560! Fortribe required immediately!" A huge army of 46000 fortzite drones came roaring overhead. The sound was earsplitting.  
"Fire the fortribe!" They all cried in unison. Before anyone had a chance to breathe, thousands of fortzite bombs and missiles came crashing down. They came down so rapidly that the attacking robocytes didn't have time to escape; they were all wiped out within 5 minutes.

It was now sundown. The robocytes had retired to their layers. "Should we put down our weapons?" Inquired Syke.  
"No, we must keep them handy. You never know when a sneaky little robocyte might decide to... Syke! Fire!" Exclaimed Sixty, as a fat looking robocyte came running up behind Syke. Syke quickly turned around, seized his rifle and shot the growling robocyte in the eye. It screeched and fell to the ground. "Target discived!" He shouted.  
"Oh my god that was close! Cried Spyro. "Are you ok Syke?"  
"I'm fine." Said Syke. They all retreated to the safety of their porthouse.

They awoke the next morning to the ear piercing sound of a tribe of screaming robocytes outside the porthouse. They immediately grabbed their weapons and raced wildly to the front door. Suddenly, a 7000 strong gang of robocytes smashed through the porthouse windows and charged at the warriors. "Keep your heads down!" Exclaimed Triber. Sixty pulled out his GFI 2055 and started firing franticly. All around, dead robocyte bodies dropped to the floor. All of a sudden, as if out of nowhere, a giant fireball struck Spyro from behind, sending him crashing to the ground in excruciating pain. "Spyro!" Cried Syke. "Are you OK?"  
He's too injured to reply." Said Triber sadly. "511! 511! Medical assistance is required at porthouse 336." Within 90 minutes, Spyro was safely in his ward with all his fellow soldiers sitting by his bedside. "Aren't you 4 supposed to be in battle with the robocytes?" Asked one of the soldiers.  
"We have a 50000 strong fortribe defending the area." Replied Sixty. "We're on temporary retirement while Spyro is being treated."  
I'm afraid it's not looking good." Said the soldier with a slight tremor in his voice. "They've tried everything, but he's not responding to any treatment they provide." Another one of Spyro's allies entered the ward. A great sense of sadness filled his heart and he began to recite a famous quote from the 2038 play, A warrior's diary. "You've entered a world of suffering and pain. Hell has descended upon you. Your spirit is frozen and your soul is trapped. Refyde, refyde, brave soldier. Hear the lord call your name aloud, let him fly you to a sweet and peaceful paradise."  
"Thank you for all the love and support I have received over the years." Whispered Spyro, his eyes beginning to close. "You have shown me more love and respect than I ever thought was humanly possible. Thanks a billion."  
"You'll always be in our hearts." Whimpered Barry, the reciter of the quote. Everybody's eyes filled with tears as Spyro refyded peacefully in his bed.

A special remembrance service and a 2 minute silence was held that night to remember Spyro's life. On compassionate grounds, a 6 week retirement order was placed on the remaining 4 fighters. The time passed quickly and they were soon allowed to return to work. 650,000 robocytes had been dicived within the period.

The following night, Sixty received a message on his intertrive device. He opened it and read it aloud. "Hi fighters,  
My name is Pieteed and I have a piece of news for you. I have just obtained the IP address and location of a secret computer terminal. This terminal is rumoured to contain files which have information about the robocytes, including their weakness and how we can dicive them. It is also rumoured to feature details about Athyra 186. All you have to do is meet me at Precinct 255. There, I will help you get access to the system and its files. Yes, the access is unauthorised, but it is vital to our safety. I shall be waiting for you inside the precinct. Goodbye for now!" All faces lit up like stars. They new that this was certainly not going to be an easy ride, but they were determined to give it a try.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the work of 15 minutes for the squad to gather together their supplies and weapons and set off for the precinct. But, as they had expected, they'd hardly traveled half a mile before a robocyte came into their sights. It was massive; at least 16 feet high. Its eyes were bright red and it had a low, ground-shaking growl. A young woman was lying petrified on the ground, the gigantic creature towering over her. "Aaaaaaaaaaagh!" She screamed as the robocyte braced itself to attack.  
"Fire!" Screamed Syke. Sixty immediately pulled out his rifle and blew the enormous beast to pieces. The terrified girl scrambled to her feet, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was in her early twenties, with short brown hair and very beautiful light brown eyes. "Hi!" Said Sixty sweetly. He reached out his hand and she held it weakly.  
"Pleased to meet you, Sixty" she whimpered. Her voice was as sweet as an angel. "This is Sesia."  
"Would you like to come with us to the precinct?" Asked Sixty. "We're going to hack into the Athyra computer terminal to see if we can find out anything about defeating the robocytes." Sesia smiled proudly. She loved computers, she had previously completed courses in both science and IT as a student teacher.  
"How exactly are we gunna get to the precinct?" Enquired Triber.  
"We'll take the hind." Said Sixty. "If any robocytes do appear, we'll have a better chance of shooting them from the sky. Plus, we'll have the fortribes on our side to fight them off as well." The team seated themselves in the hind and the precinct journey continued. It was hard, heavy work. Easily a few hundred thousand robocytes died. Eventually, they arrived outside the precinct.

As soon as the squad entered, they were immediately greeted by what seemed to be a gigantic robot. But it couldn't have been a robot; it looked too high-tech. It said, in a surprisingly Pphumanlike, low voice, "Hi! This is Pieteed. I've been expecting you. Come with me and I'll guide you to where the terminal is located."  
"Before we go, may I ask if this place is robocyte protected?" Syke enquired, trying not to sound too fearful.  
"Indeed, my friend, it is. It is protected by a one hundred trillion volt electroshield. Any robocyte who goes anywhere near it will instantly get fried like a fish." explained Pieteed.

The team arrived at the terminal in a mere half-second. Sesia was given the honour of activating it. "While we wait for the terminal to come online", began Pieteed, "I'll explain a little bit about myself. I am the next generation of robots; I'm known as a hyperbot. I am the first hyperbot ever created. I was activated on Sunday, 17th January, 2055, 10 days before the fire age started.


End file.
